Maybe Just Maybe
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: Bella is taking a break from clingy Edward and goes to Japan to live with her cousin Kagome for a while. What will Kagome think of Bella being a vamp? Will Inuyasha like Bella? Summary way bettah dehn summary! I promise. rated M juhs in case IxB or ExB
1. Just the beginning

**Please don't yell at meeeee. I SERIOUSLY couldn't help myself. This is my new favorite pair! So I hope you like the story! ONWARDS! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha.  
Bpov:  
** "I'm sorry Alice. I need a break from your brother. And you know he has a habit of stalking me so I'm going out of the country. Hopefully he won't follow me and I don't want any of you following me either. You too Rose. I'm gunna miss you guys so much!" I said hugging Alice and Rosalie.  
Me and Edward went through a rough patch so I'm spending a month in Japan. I am going live with my cousin Kagome I'll get to live with a NORMAL family for a while. I mean I love my family but their vampires and nothing is ever normal with them. The reason Edward and I are taking a break is because he is being too clingy. He is acting like a 15 year old girl. We haven't broken up but we aren't together. Catch my drift?  
I'm actually really excited to see Japan. I have a whole new wardrobe thanks to Rose and Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Edward tried to cancel my flight yesterday but I caught them on the phone a told them if they didn't tell the person on the phone it was a mistake I was going to rip their arms off and bring it with me to Japan. Oh I forgot this detail… I'm a vampire! Edward finally turned me last year. I'm the strongest and fastest of the family which made Emmett and Edward upset. I'm a shield, I'm a pusher, and I'm a mover. A pusher can put messages in people's heads or fake memories. I don't really like that power. I only use it for communicating. And the cool part is people are able to send messages back if I allow them too. A mover is pretty much a telekinetic.  
When I was transformed into a vampire my eyes turned a gorgeous color of violet. It was weird. And when I went hunting and drank animal blood they stayed the same. But they said it was normal it didn't change fast. What wasn't normal is that no vampire has ever had violet eyes before. They said they start off with blood red eyes and if you drink animal blood for about a month they turn gold and my eyes stayed violet. I don't mind because my eyes are pretty, not to sound cocky, but they are. I got paler and my hair actually has beauty. When I walk I look graceful and my voice and laugh sound musical. So enough about me.  
I was walking down the stairs and there were Emmett, jasper, Edward, Esme and Carlisle waiting to bid me goodbye.  
I soon as my foot reached the bottom Emmett picked me up in a huge grizzly bear hug.  
"Ok Emmett let me down."  
"Nope"  
"Don't make me get Rosalie to chop your dick off again. We both know that made you absolutely miserable. And it takes about two weeks to grow back on."  
"NOOOO. Ok, ok. Sheesh, your soo mean." He put me down.  
Jasper hugged me and said, "I'm gunna miss you bells. And when you made Rose chop his dick off was hilarious!"  
We laughed and I went to hug Carlisle and Esme.  
"Please write a few letters to let us know how things are going, dear. We will miss you terribly,"Esme said.  
Last but not least, Edward. I walked up to him and said, "So this is it. I mean I'll be back but till then… Goodbye." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before I walked out the door he yelled "Wait! Um I wanna help you out to the car with your bags…"  
"Ok"  
We walked out in silence. He put in my bags into the car and as I was about to get into the car he spun me around and gave me the most passionate kiss.  
"I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself. Just please don't forget me. I mean like don't forget I love you and don't find someone else. Please."  
"Goodbye Edward. I love you." I gave him a peck on the lips and drove off to the airport.  
I rushed in and just made my flight.

**Kpov: **

"I won't be back for a while. My cousin Bella is flying in from the United States and I haven't seen her since I was five. Inuyasha you better not come. I want time with her before my family steals her away from me." I said. He better NOT follow me.  
"You can't leave! We need to find jewel shard, wench!"  
"SIT BOY!" I yelled while jumping into the well.  
I climbed out of the well and heard the car pull up I ran outside and Bella was gorgeous! She had beautiful long, way brown hair. She had perfect curves and a cute outfit. She was extremely pale though. As she started walking toward me I noticed when she walks it's like a flowing dancing motion I can't explain. She has odd, gorgeous violet eyes. She pulled me into a hug.  
"Kagome it's so nice to see you! You're gorgeous! I'm so glad to be able to spend time with you!" she said. Even her voice sounded perfect. It was like a flowing melody.  
"Right back at you Bella! C'mon you will be sleeping in my room." We grabbed her bags and head upstairs.  
"Love your room. Which bed is mine?"  
"The one on the left side of the room."  
I helped her unpack till Souta had to come and interrupt us.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha is here. He is outside."  
I groaned." Ugh ok. I'm sorry, can you excuse me?" I walked downstairs. Ugh I specifically told him not come and what does he do? COMES AND FOLLOWS ME!  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
"Well since this cousin is so darn special that she comes before the shards, I wanna meet here."  
"You are so annoying. And no, you can't meet here. I don't want her knowing about the feudal era. So buzz off!" he needs to go home before she sees him.  
"Wait… Something smells really good. It's a person but not human… is your cousin even human?"  
"Yes… I think?"  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S HUMAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
"DON'T YELL AT ME! SIT!" I yelled.  
**Bpov:**

What feudal era is she talking about? And how does dog breath know I'm not human! I'm going downstairs…  
**(AN: she doesn't sparkle! Only when its noon, she sparkles. And it's like 6:00 there so she won't sparkle) **  
**  
Ipov:**

This is great! Just fucking great! Her cousin might not even be human! This is bad. The smell was getting closer and someone opened the door. I'm guessing it to be Bella. She is beautiful! Her violet eyes sparkle as the sunlight hits them and her hair flows down her back perfectly. She walks so gracefully.  
"Yo dog breath. What makes you sure I'm not human?"  
"Your scent. Wanna explain what you are?"  
"In time. But I am not a threat to humans. So leave me alone." She said and then she walked off.  
**Bpov:  
** I didn't want to deal with Kagome's and Mutt's questions so I took a walk. I came across a place where they teach archery and I've always wanted to learn so I went in. The lady smiled at me. I didn't have any Japanese money so I pushed ideas into her head to give lessons to me for free. She showed me how to hold it and on my first shot it hit the center.  
"Have you done this before? You seem like a pro." She said.  
"No actually. Maybe Beginners luck."  
I did it five more times and sure enough each one was a bull's eye. That's odd. I left and went to that shrine I seen when I arrived at the house. Something threw me off about it so I decided to go back to the house. I went into my room and there was Dog breath and Kagome waiting for me. Great…  
"Bella please tell me what you are. I have something to tell you also."  
"Well funny thing is I know your secret." I said and gave a small laugh.  
Kagome gasped."What do you know of mine and how?  
"Well I know you're something unusual and he's a dog. I know that you don't want me to know about some feudal era. I also know there are some shard thingy's dog breath seems to like. I know this because I heard your conversation because I have 10 times the hearing humans have and I know what you both are because I can smell it."  
"Bella please tell me what you are."  
"Fine but you fill me in on about the details im missing."  
"Ok."  
"I'm a vampire. Your turn."  
Kagome gasped again. "How? And I thought you said you aren't a threat to people."  
"I'm not. I drink animal's blood not humans. I'm what they call a vegetarian. And I became one because I told my boyfriend to turn me into one because I wanted to be with him. We are taken a break from each other right now. Your turn."  
She shook out of her daze and started explaining.  
"I'm a priestess and Inuyasha is half dog demon, half human. I go through the well in the shrine to the feudal era and help Inuyasha, Miroku; a pervert monk, Sango; a demon slayer, and shippo a fox demon to find shards of the shikon jewel. I accidently broke it and it scattered around the feudal area so that's why we look for the shards. I could take you to meet them if you like."  
I was about to say yes but suddenly something under her shirt started glowing. This glass bottle, with pink shard in them, rose on a necklace from around her neck and flew at me. The necklace went around my neck.  
"What the hell?"  
"Wait are you a priestess too Bella?"  
"I dunno."  
"Well when I had the necklace in my shirt did you see them glowing."  
"Yea"  
"So you are one! Yay! This is so cool! Ok, you are going to need archery lessons and battle demons with us!"  
"Well when I walked away from you guys I went to take some but I didn't even need lessons because I kept hitting the mark perfectly. So let's go to the feudal era."  
"Ok well before we jump in the well you need to hold my hand because I can't go through without shards."  
So we went out to the shrine and we all jumped into the well. It was a bunch of orbs and then we were in the well again. Inuyasha helped us out and we were in the middle of a forest.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A kid, man and woman called out. The girl was wearing is a pink and black armor suit and had this giant boomerang thing. The man is wearing a purple robe, has beads around his hand and is holding a staff. The kid had... a tail?  
"Whose this?" the guy said I'm assuming is Miroku.  
"This is my cousin Bella. She is half vampire, half priestess and she is going to be helping us for a while."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sango." The woman said.  
"Nice to meet you to and as you know I'm Isabella but please, call me Bella."  
"I'm Miroku. Will you bare my children?" He asked as he rubbed my ass. WTF!  
I slapped him but not too hard that it would break his bones.  
"Don't mind him. He's a perv. I'm Shippo the fox demon."  
I smiled." Hi shippo, I'm Bella."  
"Oh and Miroku? I can break every bone in your body. Don't forget I'm a vampire and I happen to me the fastest and strongest of my family back home. I slapped you like a human would. Don't test me." I finished with a smirk. Everyone laughed.  
"Bella?" Inuyasha said.  
"Yes?"  
"Take a walk with me."  
"Um ok."  
"I wanna see what you can do. Lift that tree." I lifted it, threw it in the air, caught it, and put it back.  
"Impressive. Now you claim you're the fastest of your family. Race me to that mountain down there. Ready. Set Go."  
We both took off. I stayed at his pace for a while and then went full speed ahead. I got to the mountain in two second flat. I waited for him for two minutes.  
"Damm your fast. Run at my pace back."  
"Okie dokie"  
We ran together talking about bunches of things like life back home and his past.  
"So you have a boyfriend?"  
"Well not really because I'm taking time off from him. Catch my drift?"  
"Yea."  
"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"  
"NO! I mean we have had few lovey dovey moments but I just don't see her as my girlfriend. Ya know, you're the only person I can talk to like this. Like open up and be calm. I'm very temper mental."  
I giggled "Me too"  
We stopped running and started to walk because we were almost back to the well.  
"So does she get your approval?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
He looked at me, smiled and said "Yea."  
**Spov:**

"So does she get your approval?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
He looked at Bella, smiled and said "Yea."  
And that wasn't just any 'yea'. That was a dreamy, like I **like** you, 'yea'.  
Could it be possible Inuyasha likes Bella and not Kagome?  
I'll talk to him later. We started to walk to the village to show Bella to Kaede.

**So how is it so far? Boring? Good? Should I continue?  
Read+Review=Happy Me!  
Xoxox- The one and only!**


	2. Another love triangle?

**Hi guys... please don't be mad but in my defense I had no computer what-so-ever. And I got a laptop for my birthday in August but couldn't get Microsoft Word. So just for you guys I downloaded some weird thing that will probably give me a virus just to update. To clarify the last POV it was Sango's.  
Enjoy(:**

Bpov:

We are walking up to some hut because they want to introduce me to someone named Kaede. Inuyasha walked into the hut followed by Kagome, then me and then the rest of the gang.  
"Who is this?" Asked some old woman, as she stared into my eyes with curiosity.  
Inuyasha took the liberty of responding, "Kaede, this is Bella. She is Kagome's cousin who is half vampire and half priestess. Bella, this is Lady Kaede and she is a priestess."  
"Interesting... Nice to meet ye, child. Why is ye's eye such an odd color?" asked Kaede.  
"I don't know, to be quite honest." I responded.  
She nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Where are ye headed now?"  
"Towards the Wolf demon tribe in the south. Kagome wants to check in on Koga... Feh." Inuyasha responded with an annoyed huff.  
"We best be off now, goodbye Lady Kaede." Kagome called out as we started exiting the hut.  
"Farewell, child.!" Kaede shouted after her.  
We started walking south towards this 'Wolf demon tribe'. I wonder what is so bad about Koga... I jogged up my pace to where Inuyasha was walking ahead by himself.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yea?"  
"Why don't you like Koga?"  
He averted his eyes straight ahead and responded, "Feh, he thinks he's all that. He's nothing but an annoying mutt who wants Kagome as his wife. I don't care but he's always so annoying. You'll see..."  
I nodded and continued walking in silence. We kept walking and eventually arrived on a rocky mountain with the smell of dog everywhere. I looked over to see Inuyasha scrunching up his nose in distaste, smelling it as well. We were still walking up until a weird tornado looking thing swirled right up to us.  
"Well well well. Look who we have here. Kagome and her dog." Some guy wearing pelt said.  
"LOOK WHOSE TALKING, MUTT.!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. I'm assuming this is Koga, then.  
Koga looked over at me and his eyes widened.  
He grabbed my hand and said, "Who is this beautiful creature."  
I slipped my hand out of his and responded, "The name's Bella and paws off."  
"Exactly, Koga. You heard her, PAWS OFF! Aren't you supposed to be flirting with Kagome? " Inuyasha huffed.

**Spov:**

I thought Inuyasha hated when Koga flirts with Kagome. What is going on...  
Does he truly have feelings for Bella now?

**Bpov:**

Koga ignored both me Inuyasha and said to me, "What's up with your eyes? And why are you traveling with that mutt? You should join my tribe and become my wife."  
I was astonished, "Excuse me? I will not be your wife... and as for my eyes I am a vampire and priestess. Oh, and I LIKE traveling with this so called 'mutt'. I thought you were supposed to marry Kagome!"  
Koga looked taken back, "Well I figured I'd just let the mutt have her since he is always bothering me about it. Be my wife, Bella."  
I was going to respond but Inuyasha cut me off, "SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO MARRY HER. JUST GO BACK TO KAGOME!" Everyone gasped at Inuyasha's words. Why was it shocking? I don't understand...

**Spov:**

So he doesn't want Kagome? Another love triangle? Just great...  
Why can't Inuyasha stick to one girl... 

**Kpov:  
**

What? I thought Inuyasha didn't want me with Koga. I thought we had something...  
what is going on? And now even Koga doesn't want me. I don't understand. 

**I know it's short but I just wanted to update. I promise it will be longer next chapter. Message me ideas and suggestions for the story.**

REVIEW.! (: 


	3. Leave

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time. But here's the next chapter!**

Bpov

I wish someone would tell me what the fuck is going on... so basically everyone's just staring at Inuyasha and Koga stare at eachother. My eyes wondered over to Kagoma to see her looking at them with such lost and sad eyes.  
" Um, can everyone just chill out? Koga, no I will not marry you, please pursue Kagome and not me, because I am far from interested. Touch me again, and you will understand the pain I can inflict on you. Inuyahsa, can you shut your fucking mouth so Kagome can finish whatever we are doing here?" I said breaking the silence. Everyone averted their stares to me and I just wanted to push them off a cliff for it. But I decided against using my powers on them.  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and responed. " Ah, uh, well yeah. Kagome, go ahead..." and for that everyone just averted their stared to him and their eyes got even wider.  
" hmph, I'm done here. Let's continue South then..." Kagome said sounding annoyed. Well , what crawled up her ass?  
We started walking and Koga just trailed behind like a lost puppy.  
" Not to be rude or anything, but Koga?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
" No one asked you to come, so why the fuck are you following us?"  
"Uh, because I wanted to make sure Kagome is safe?" He said but it came out as more of a question.  
"mhm. well, I'm sure Kagome will be fine without you, so you're dismissed." I stated. He gave everyone one last look, glared at Inuyasha, gave me a longing look and ran back to his tribe. creep.  
We continued our journey and for some reason the air was thick with tension...

**Spov**

This has been the weirdest day of my life. Inuyasha and Koga both went from arguing over Kagome to arguing over Bella in an instant. This girl is having such an effect on people. Kagome looks so heartbroken, I feel so bad...  
We kept walking until both Bella and Kagome stopped, saying they sensed a jewel shard. A few seconds later, they went flying into a tree, followed by a huge demon coming from the forest. Inuyasha instantly rushed over to Bella asking, " Hey, are you okay?"  
She smiled and responded, "I'm immortal remember? but yes I'm fine thank you."  
Kagome huffed and mumbled, " Yeah, I'm fine too..."  
Bella stood up and with so much as a flick of her wrist the demon went flying into a few trees. She then grabbed Kagome's bow and arrow, and pierced the demon which immediatly vanquished it. Everyone stared in awe as she went over, picked up the jewel shard and asked, " Shall we keep walking?"  
Everyone kept staring so she started walking down the trail by herself. Inuyasha was the first one to snap out of it and rush to her side. Soon after everyone started to follow. She is amazing... but I turned to see Kagome give a hard, nasty glare to the back of Bella's head, as she trailed behind them. Is Kagome jealous?

**Kpov**

Okay, she may be my cousin but I hope by accident she gets set on fire... Within the few hours she's been here she has taken both Inuyasha and Koga from my grasp and captured everyone's affection. She's beautiful, immortal and and amazing fighter. Perfect match for Inuyahsa... He's so different around her. So calm and patient. It's her he now worries about. It's her that catches his attention now. I want nothing more than for her to fly back to America and things go back how they used to be...

**I know it's a short chapter but it's something righ? Review with comments and suggestions. thankyou. 3**


	4. Kikyo

**I doubt I even have people following this story still but here's an update. I'm so so so sorry everyone. Just to clarify, when I do SPOV it's for sango. I will tell if otherwise. It's a week later in the story.**

**IPOV**

We continued our journey looking for jewel shards and I don't even know what to think of the last week. Kagome's been all over the place confusing us all. One minute she's all over me and the next she's off somewhere giving me looks that could kill. I don't know what's up with her and to be honest I don't know if I want to find out. We were about to arrive into another village that was pleading help and offered us a place to stay in exchange for our help when a smell hit me... KIKYO !  
I was going to take off full speed when I heard Bella's melodic voice, " What do you guys think? I think we should stay here and help. I'm even sensing a jewel shard somewhere close by. Do you, Kagome?"  
She huffed, " Yeah."  
I almost forgot ! Bella ! Over this past week, I can't help but admit I've taken quite a liking to her. What is wrong with me? Kikyo is here somewhere in this village but then there's Bella to think about...

**KPOV**

I knew that look Inuyasha had... Kikyo must be or have been here ! It's hard to not know that look when he's ran off to find her so many times. Oh good, I can't wait to see him run off to go find her and have the pleasure of telling my darling cousin he's gone to find the love of his life. Look, I'm not blind. I know there are feelings between them and it kills me. It's not fair. She just comes out of blue and my life is turned upside down. I'm scared... What if they don't need me anymore? What if Bella is all they need? Tears gather in my eyes but i rub my eyes into my sleeve before anyone cares to notice. I can't let her replace me.

**BPOV**

We agreed to the deal and went to settle in the village. Everyone seemed so happy to finally be able to rest and have a good meal, expecially Shippo. Well, Inuyasha and Kagome seem quite troubled but then again they've been that way the whole week so I decided to not pay much mind to it. I lied back and made my food spin above me with my mover ability. I just watched it go round and round and round...  
" BELLA !" and with that I lost concentration and the food fell onto my face. I wiped it off and glared at Sango.  
She giggled, " I'm sorry but you were so out of it. Stop playing with your food and come look around the village with me."  
I replied, "Give me a sec, Sango. Inuyasha? Can I talk to you for a quick moment?" He nodded and followed me to the woods.  
"What's up with you? Are you okay?" I asked.  
" Sure, sure. I'm fine, Bella. Nothing to worry about."  
" Don't you lie straight to my face !"  
"Just fuck off, okay? " and with that he jumped through the trees and out of my sight. Oh no, no, no. If he thought I was just gonna let him go he had another thing coming. I sped through the trees, quickly catching up. He seemed so deep in thought that he didn't know I was following him. He began to slow down and got to a clearing. I smelled something... strange. She smelled like a corpse. I decided if I wasn't going to get an answer from him then I might as well spy on him. In the middle of the open field, stood a woman in a red and white kimono. Inuyasha slowly began to approach her.  
"I knew you'd come. You just couldn't resist it, the moment you caught my scent..." the woman whose back was toward Inuyasha, said.  
" Kikyo..." He seemed so entranced by her presence. She smelled like a grave though ! How could that be? I know she's not a vampire so what could possibly be keeping her alive. Then I notice above her these demons, holding blue wisps, sending them into her body. Is she a demon too? She has jewel shards ! What is Inuyasha doing ?!  
"Kikyo, I-" Inuyasha began but she cut him off, " I know. You've missed me. Oh pity, pity. "  
" Um, actually... I wanted to tell you this will probably be the last time I come chasing after you like some love stricken puppy. I'm done, Kikyo..."  
She whipped around looking at Inuyasha for the first time with an enraged look, " WHAT ? For my REINCARNATION ?! She will never match up to me!" What is she talking about.  
"Calm down, it's not Kagome although she is my friend. It's for Bella... Her cousin. Besides, what good is it to chase after you time after fucking time ?! Goodbye, Kikyo..." I turned back and ran to the village before he could spot me.  
WHAT IS GOING ON

**I know it was short, I'm sorry.**


	5. I'm coming home

**Woah, it has been a while. Not sure if anyone is following this story anymore but here's the next chapter !**

**SPOV**

As soon as I walked outside I spotted Bella coming out of the forest. What could she possibly have been doing in there?

"Hey Bella!"

She looked startled as she began to walk over to me, "Oh hey Sango, I'm sorry about that, would you like to go look around the village now?"

I glanced back at the forest and noticed Inuyasha walking out looking relieved.

"Uh yea... sure. Kirara!"

Kirara walked out and came to my side and so Bella and I began our walk even though she seemed to be in another place.

**IPOV**

I can't believe I did that... I really did it! I... I don't even know what came over me. Kikyo is, no, was the love of my life and now I feel attracted to Bella and I don't even know how to feel about that... Then there's Kagome. I'm not a fucking idiot, she's obviously pissed or upset about something and I'm gonna talk to her about it because as the days go on, the more tense things get. I sniffed the air and caught her scent. I ran following her scent and found her sitting by a river with her knees pulled to her chest and her head in her lap crying.

"Kagome..."

She looked up, startled, "Oh Inuyasha!" she wiped her face with he sleeves and pastered on a smile, "what's up? Did something happen?" then at the thought of something bad happening she jumped up with a serious look, ready for battle.

"No! No, everything's okay. I just uh wanted to talk to you... uh sit back down." Her eyes widened but slowly sat back down and stared into the river.

"I- Well- Okay look, I know somethings been up with you lately. The air is so thick around you I could cut it with tenseiga. What the hell's going on with you?!"

She stayed quiet, "Kagome!"

Kagome quickly turned to look at me,"IT'S HER! IT'S HER OKAY? That's all it's been about since she arrived!"

"Bella?"

"Of course Bella ! Who else?! Because it's definitely not me! Everyone is absolutely smitten with her! You guys don't need me anymore..."

"Kagome..."

"She's stolen it all. My usefulness, my friends, and... you."

"Kagome, I... I was never yours. I care about you but we're friends. " Kagome turned back towards the river and furiously wiped her eyes. She stood up faced away with her back towards me. I continued, " Fuck, we're still your friends. We still want you around but not when you act like the way you've been acting! Bella isn't here to replace you, she's a new addition to the group. She's new, making he fascinating. Of course we wanna spend time with her and get to know her. Everyone was the same way when we met you. As for me and her... I don't know. Just leave that alone. She deserves better than me..."

Kagome spun around to look at me, rolled her eyes and said," You're such an idiot... Maybe you should give it some time for things to grow and talk to my cousin. But thank you... for everything." she ran up and hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise until I relaxed and hugged her back. My right ear twitched as I heard a rustle in the tree. I sniffed the air... Bella.

**BPOV**

After meeting the villagers and exploring a bit with Sango I decided to go talk to Inuyasha about what I saw earlier. I followed Inuyasha's scent but stopped short in a tree as I saw Inuyasha and Kagome hugging. Well, I guess he cares about her more than I thought. I lept out of the tree and into another as I ran back to where we were staying. I'm clearly out of my mind. Here I am in the Feudal Area fighting demons with a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon, a priestess and a half demon and here I am, a vampire and priestess who came to Japan to escape Edward. What am I even doing...

Suddenly, I stopped and changed direction, heading towards the bone eater's well. Cullen's... Bella's coming home.

**Tell me what you think ! Please review, I'm open to any suggestion**


End file.
